


Keeping Busy

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, darcy has a lot of time on her hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock/Darcy/Jack - The guys leave Darcy,who on leave for what ever reason, in the middle of the night quietly, for a week/2 week long mission and they comes back the same way they left, but covered in bruises/cuts and can't wait to get wrap themselves around Darcy. When they wake up in the morning they see what Darcy's done in their absent to keep herself entertained.</p><p>Prompt from ladies-of-tricks-and-chaos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Busy

Keeping Busy

xXx

"Are you ready?" Brock whispered through the early morning darkness.

"No." Jack replied his eyes never leaving the sleeping body in their bed. "We shouldn't be going, we shouldn't be leaving her. She’s injured." 

Brock sighed. They'd already had this conversation which is why for the next two weeks Darcy would be staying at Stark Tower where she could be watched 24/7. She wasn't thrilled with the idea, but she knew it would give her boys piece of mind so she relented. 

"She'll be alright Jack. There isn't a single person here who wouldn't do anything for her. She's safe." Jack huffed shaking his head. Carefully he leaned down laying a kiss on her temple. When he stood up straight again he found Brock smirking at him. "Sap." 

Jack scowled turning on his heels and walking out. 

"Don't be so mean to him. He's trying to be more personable." Darcy's tired voice called out softly. Brock looked down as she rolled over reaching up for him. He smiled leaning down into her embrace and laying a kiss on her forehead. "Take care of each other okay?"

"Always sweetheart. We'll be alright." He replied parroting his placation to Jack moments earlier. 

She smiled after him as he walked away.

xXx

"How's that lip?" Brock questioned as they rode the elevator to the guest floors of Stark Tower. After nearly two weeks in the field both men were more than happy to be home. 

"It's fine." Jack replied. "You should be more worried about how Darcy's going to react to all these "minor" injuries." 

"Just a few bruises, we're fine." 

"You have two bruised ribs and a bullet wound. I have several contusions one of which is just shy of a concussion. We'll be lucky if she ever speaks to us again." Brock sighed harshly.

"Let's just go to bed. We can deal with everything else in the morning." 

Jack agreed and followed Brock the rest of the way to Darcy's temporary apartment. Using the low light Jarvis provided them, they stripped quickly and climbed into bed wrapping themselves around Darcy's sleeping form. 

xXx

The next morning Brock was the first to wake. He yawned and stretched a bit before opening his eyes against the early morning sunlight. He allowed a smile as he watched Darcy and Jack sleep, Darcy's head tucked under Jack's chin and pillowed on his bicep. 

He watched them for a little while before pulling himself out of bed and heading for the bathroom. He did his business and brushed his teeth. When that was finished he stepped out of the bathroom to find Jack sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked over his shoulder at Brock and stood as he walked across the room toward the door.

"Breakfast?" Brock questioned. Jack nodded closing the bathroom door behind him. Jack stepped back out a little while later and made his way out to the main apartment. He stopped short at the end of the hall overlooking the living room. 

"What the fuck?" He muttered to himself. 

"I know right?" Brock replied handing him a cup of coffee. "Least we know how she kept herself entertained for two weeks." Jack snorted. 

"Looks like more than two weeks." 

Both men stood in awe, eyes traveling along the coffee table where lined up in neat rows were little crochet dolls of the Avengers, Strike team, various members of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a few of her friends. Sitting at the very center were three very familiar looking dolls. 

A little Brock Rumlow and a slightly larger Jack Rollins and sitting between them, a little Darcy looking pleased as punch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> She broke her leg just F.Y.I.


End file.
